


A Million Ways

by writetheniteaway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another deadline, another night, another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Ways

             He’d read a quote once, on he back of pamphlet that got caught on the bottom of his boot. It said “there’s a million ways to tell someone you love them.” He thought nothing of it at the time, a course. Only a sucker would spend time contemplating an idea that damn soft.

            “You cold?” He asked her in passing. The sun had gone down and there was a chill seeping into the kitchen where she was working. Katherine shrugged non-committedly, lost in a draft of her latest piece, leaving him to take her shivering form as an answer. Wordlessly he latched the window and pulled his over-shirt from where it had been resting on the back of his chair, draping it unobtrusively over her shoulders.

            There was ink smudged across her forehead, and a third draft discarded on the floor in a frustrated crumble, assuring him she won’t see their bed until sun up at least. So there’s a pot of fresh coffee on the stove, and he pours out a mug and sets it gently on the table, well within her  reach without having to look up from her work.

            He checks in on her again near dawn, finding her doubled over onto the table, his shirtsleeves a poor excuse for a pillow, arms tangled, one hand still at its post on her typewriter. He moves her arm gently, just enough to free the keys from her touch and places her hand near her face, exhaustion finally defeating her stubborn persistence, she does not wake. He takes a look at her hand scrawled final draft and settles himself across from her. He’s clumsy usually, and decides to work slowly to avoid making a mistake, or worse, waking her up. But he clacks out the remains of her piece, careful not to miss even a comma. His mouth turns up at the corner as he plunks out the last sentence, the memory of something he read once suddenly coming into his mind.  

            A million was to say he loves her? Only a sucker would back down from a challenge like that.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060164) by [pylades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades)




End file.
